


round and round

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, dom top johnny, sub bottom mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “But I know you like it, Johnny,” Mark interrupts gruffly, narrowing his eyes, a bit defiant. Johnny shuts his mouth and swallows. “I know you like how it looks on me.”





	round and round

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it is me
> 
> delivering mark porn at 4am AGAIN

“Johnny!” 

Johnny looks over, and sure enough, there’s Mark standing in the doorway, a grin on his face even though the corners of his smile are crumpled and it appears he’s clumsily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Just woke up from his nap, Johnny supposes.

“Hi, baby,” Johnny says, and he presses the volume down button on the TV remote in his hand. He sets it down on the glass coffee table, scooting over to make room for Mark as Mark shuffles over quietly and curls up at his side on the couch, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s right elbow tightly. “Slept well?” Johnny asks, humming.

  
“Mhmm.” Mark nods, blinking up at Johnny, his lashes at the corners of his eyes sticking together momentarily. 

“What’s made you so tired recently, sweetie? You’ve been taking naps every day this week so far,” Johnny absentmindedly mentions. He switches channels on the TV idly, attention divided. Mark makes a grumbly noise, smushing his nose into Johnny’s shoulder as if he were trying to get Johnny’s attention. 

“School,” Mark mutters, his voice muffled against the fabric of Johnny’s sweater. “Like always.”

It’s then that Johnny finally turns his head and looks down at Mark, who stares back at him with a slightly frustrated look. Johnny’s eyes flit side to side, noticing that Mark’s still in his school uniform, the corners of his white short-sleeved button-up crumpled, tie loose and hanging askew, and one suspender fallen off of a shoulder. Even his socks are still on, thin white cotton wrapped around his ankles neatly. 

Johnny raises his eyebrows. “Hey,” he starts, tone firmer, “you shouldn’t be sleeping in your uniform, baby. Look, you’ve creased the collars already--”

“But I know you like it, Johnny,” Mark interrupts gruffly, narrowing his eyes, a bit defiant. Johnny shuts his mouth and swallows. “I know you like how it looks on me.”

Yes, that is true. A little too true, actually. The button-up’s sleeves are always a bit on Mark, making him look smaller than he actually is, and therefore easier for Johnny to toss around. And now that it’s springtime, he’s switched into his summer uniform, which has shorts that end right above his knees.

Johnny just loves school uniforms and suits on Mark in general, but somehow his school had an actual mandated uniform that just really liked to fuck with Johnny’s brain and dick.

“I missed you,” Mark adds on, voice falling quiet. Johnny almost had to strain his ears to hear what Mark said. He smiles, laughing softly, and Mark looks away, slightly bashful. Cute. “Was waiting for you to get home, but I fell asleep.”

“Sorry,” Johnny apologizes, “you know how sometimes there’s more stuff to do at work than I anticipated.”

Mark doesn’t reply, just exhales softly, turning his head to rest his cheek against Johnny’s shoulder. His arms squeeze around Johnny’s elbow, Johnny’s upper arm pinned against his side and Mark’s chest.

“Really missed you,” Mark repeats. He averts his gaze, staring directly in front of himself, refusing to look Johnny in the eye. The tops of his cheeks are pink, and Johnny raises his eyebrows slightly. Hm? 

“I want to play with you, Johnny” Mark says, blinking up and glancing at Johnny just for a second. His eyes immediately flit back down. “Please?” he pleads.

“I just got home, baby,” Johnny explains, sighing and turning back to the TV. “Let me take a break first, you know how tired I am.” Oh, yeah, Johnny definitely is _ tired, _but he’s never been tired enough to outright reject playtime with Mark. This is just his way of frustrating Mark, and god does Mark have the best reactions when he’s frustrated.

_ “Please?” _Mark pleads again, voice going higher, “I was waiting for you all afternoon!”

“Like I said, let me take a break first,” Johnny repeats, voice stern.

“Buuuut--” Mark’s whine cuts short, and he momentarily squeezes Johnny’s arm even tighter. He lets out a breath, hot and heavy, shifting his lower body as he does so. “Please, daddy?” And there it is. Mark knows that’s what Johnny wants to hear. “I want you to play with me, I _ need _you to play with me…” Mark lets out a soft groan of frustration, sinking his top teeth slightly into Johnny’s shoulder. He shifts his lower body again, and Johnny feels something hard rubbing against his arm, making him inwardly smile.

“Can’t you be patient, baby?” Johnny gently reminds, not even looking away from the TV.

Mark’s only reply is a breathy moan, and now the movement of his hips is building rhythm in small jerky circles. Johnny can feel Mark’s full hardness against his arm. He stills, acting like he doesn’t notice anything, and Mark lets out another frustrated noise, his fingers flexing as they grip unevenly into the fabric of Johnny’s sweater.

Johnny can hear Mark’s breathing becoming heavier as the arousal builds in his crotch. He lets Mark stay like that for a short while longer, clumsily trying to rub himself off on Johnny’s arm, making the sounds that come out of his mouth filthier and louder just so he can tempt Johnny and get what he wants.

Johnny just sighs, rolling his eyes for a moment. Even with Mark practically sitting on his hand, he moves it easily, fingers wrapping around Mark’s erection through his pants in one swift move, causing Mark to gasp loudly. Johnny squeezes tightly, and Mark squeaks in surprise. “Stop.”

“D-Daddy,” Mark begins, voice breathy and startled. 

“I told you to be patient, didn’t I?” Johnny purses his lips. “Stop moving, Mark. Or else you won’t get any playtime tonight. Understand?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny can see Mark swallowing dryly. 

“Okay,” Mark replies, and he sounds just a bit downtrodden, disappointed almost. He’s just about to move and get off the couch, but Johnny stops him. “Stay here. In the same position.”

Mark nods, and he doesn’t move away, staying there with his arms around Johnny’s elbow, cheek against Johnny’s shoulder, sitting with his legs folded on either side of him. He squeezes his eyes shut, brows furrowed. Johnny’s hand hadn’t left his erection the entire time, and it’s taking a lot of Mark’s willpower to not grind against that hand.

Johnny lets Mark sit like that for a minute, pretending his entire attention is on whatever mundane romantic comedy is airing on the television. He then starts to stroke, just slightly and slowly at first, almost like he’s brushing against Mark’s hard-on on accident, but those movements become obviously deliberate within the next second.

“D-Daddy--” Mark begins, surprised, hips instinctively bucking into the touch and Johnny just smiles smally. 

“No moving, remember,” Johnny reminds gently. 

Mark nods. “Good boy,” Johnny praises, and the pink on Mark’s cheeks deepens, blossoming into a full-on red as Johnny strokes him with more vigor, fingers slotting around the shape of Mark’s cock easily and perfectly, palm squeezing firmly but not tightly. Mark’s fingers are curled tightly into Johnny’s sleeve, knuckles whitening as his grip tightens and relaxes as he actively tries to will away the temptation to grind into Johnny’s hand. Sweat is beading at his temple from his efforts, and his breathing has become much more labored.

“Doing good, baby,” Johnny offhandedly murmurs. He moves his hand away, and Mark just whines, his body seemingly deflating from that one action from Johnny, some of the tension in his back and thighs dissipating as he no longer needs to hold himself still while Johnny plays with his cock through his shorts. But Johnny is still there, warm and firm, and Mark’s instinct is to press closer to him and just continue grinding on his arm like that -- at least right until he feels Johnny’s fingers playing with the top button of his shorts, deftly slipping the button through and tugging down the zipper with one hand.

Mark is unprepared when Johnny slides his hand underneath his shorts and underwear in one go, wrapping around his cock and stroking with absolutely no warning. Mark moans loudly, and it’s absolute music to Johnny’s ears, so satisfying and amusing. He can feel exactly how wet the tip of Mark’s cock is when he runs his thumb over the head and spreads out all the precome. 

“You’re leaking a lot, baby,” he notes, “missed me that much, huh?”

“Yes!” Mark replies eagerly, nodding, and his bangs flop up and down slightly as he does so. “I’ve been waiting for you to play with me all day, Daddy.”

“Did you touch yourself today, baby?” Johnny asks. The entire time he hasn’t looked at Mark at all despite entertaining him with his hand. It still doesn’t feel like he’s giving his full effort into playing with Mark, and Mark has already picked up on it. The annoyance is bleeding into his voice in the form of desperation when he answers.

_ “Yes,” _he begins, breathily. “Right before I took a nap, daddy, I touched myself thinking of you, thinking of your hands and mouth on me, putting your fingers and your cock in me--” Mark gasps, voice cutting short as Johnny gives his cock a hard squeeze. 

“You think you deserve all that today, baby?”

Mark pauses before nodding shyly. “I’ve been good, daddy. I’ve been studying really hard.”

“Hmm.” Johnny resumes stroking Mark’s cock, and Mark’s breath catches in his throat, his fingernails digging into Johnny’s arm. “We’ll see about that.” 

Out of the corner of Johnny’s eye, he sees the outline of a lump in Mark’s right pocket. He raises an eyebrow, and with his other hand, he reaches forward and pulls the object out of Mark’s pocket. It’s a small bottle of lube, and honestly he’s not surprised at all (just hopefully Mark didn’t bring it to school, or else that’d be a crappy situation if any of the campus staff caught wind of it). It actually gives him an idea. 

He pulls his hand away, taking it out of Mark’s shorts, and Mark whines in disappointment, burying his nose in Johnny’s shoulder. “Patience,” Johnny reminds. He pauses a moment, watching for Mark’s reaction, and it seems that Mark is bent on being obedient, at least for now, his body trembling slightly. Otherwise, he is still, breathing heavily through his nose, hands sweaty and wrapped around Johnny’s arm still.

Johnny smiles, and he uncaps the bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers, coating two of them thoroughly. He can hear Mark’s breath hitch as Mark sees what he is doing.

Johnny recaps the bottle before reaching back down with his lubed hand and sliding it beneath the waistbands of Mark’s shorts and underwear, this time from the back. He feels Mark shiver violently as a chilly lubed finger slips down his crack and presses against his rim, before being pushed slowly past that first ring of muscle.

Mark’s mouth falls open, and he automatically sinks his teeth into Johnny’s shoulder, letting out a soft groan as more and more of Johnny’s finger slides into him, until he is seated to the knuckle. The initial intrusion was uncomfortable, but he relaxes, lets his body go pliant, and it easily becomes pleasurable, the feeling of just having something inside him sending gratifying tingles up his body.

Mark rocks forward and back slightly signaling Johnny to move. Johnny begins to use that one finger to prod around Mark’s insides, stroking his soft walls and feeling him squeeze around that finger. Mark lets out the lightest little moans and whines out of the back of his throat as Johnny does so, and Johnny drinks it all in, satisfaction building the grin on his lips wider and wider. Mark almost doesn’t even notice a second finger pushing at his hole until Johnny is down to the second joint. He just groans at the sensation and sinks his teeth down even harder on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Like that, baby?” Johnny asks, softly, once both his fingers are fully inside Mark. He could feel the squeeze of Mark’s body around his fingers as he pushed the second one in, almost as if Mark were pulling him in, begging to have more of Johnny fill him up.

Mark nods, moaning softly. He forces his hips and thighs to relax, and as soon as Johnny notices the small signs that the tenseness in Mark’s body recede, he begins to move his fingers, pulling them apart and pressing them back together, first stretching Mark just a little bit, then working his fingers further and further apart -- all the way until Mark is gasping with his mouth open, his thighs trembling, eyes fluttered shut. Johnny purposely avoided touching him anywhere near his prostate, but Mark was also restricted from grinding himself on Johnny’s arm, and the lack of continuous and intense stimulation made him a bit irritated.

“Just a little longer, Markie,” Johnny whispers, stretching and thrusting his fingers in and out of Mark again, and Mark hangs his chin and nods, entire weight resting on Johnny. 

With a final thrust, Johnny pulls his fingers out of Mark, and Mark exhales heavily, breath hot and wet. It’s time for Johnny to work on undoing the button and zipper of his work slacks. He quickly tugs his cock out of his underwear once he’s got the zipper all the way down and both waistbands shimmied down low on his hips. While reaching for the bottle of lube next to him and pouring some into his palm, he can practically feel the excitement radiating off of Mark, who stares at Johnny’s cock almost thirstily, wetting his lips with his tongue. Johnny moans quietly as he strokes himself from base to tip, coating himself with lube which emphasizes the swollenness and redness of the head. It’d been truly difficult resisting just giving up his act and fucking hard into the couch Mark right then and there.

But now he’s got Mark desperately craving Johnny’s cock in him to the point where he can’t even get his own shorts and underwear off, getting his legs tangled in the suspenders and whatnot as he tries to shake them off of his limbs. Johnny has to place a strong hand on his thigh to still him and help him take off his own clothing, and it’s almost laughable how he actually has to do this, but it is more than worth it by how red with embarrassment Mark goes and the sheepish “Thank you, daddy,” he gives Johnny.

“In my lap,” Johnny says, and Mark immediately obeys. His legs are still a bit shaky from sitting in a slightly uncomfortable position for so long, but Johnny helps guide him with his hands on his waist. When Mark is balanced on his knees, one leg on either side of Johnny’s lap, Johnny aligns the head of his cock with Mark’s entrance, and once Mark feels the tip press against his rim, he immediately begins to sink down.

Johnny has to suck in a sharp breath to prevent himself from groaning too loudly as he feels his cock being squeezed tightly by Mark’s heat. It’s almost too much stimulation to take in at once, but he knows Mark feels the same way by the way he arches his back, pushing his chest forward, his eyelids having fallen closed. Once he’s seated down to the base of Johnny’s cock, both of them pause for several moments, and the room is filled with nothing but the sound of labored breathing.

“Ready, baby?” Johnny asks breathily, and Mark nods firmly. Johnny’s hands are on Mark’s hips as Mark rises up slowly, until only the head of Johnny’s cock remains inside him, before sinking back down carefully.

“Wow,” Johnny breathes out. Mark rises up again, faster this time, before dropping back down. He picks up pace each time. Johnny can’t help but run his eyes all over Mark in front of him, from the way Mark’s eyes are half-lidded to the redness that runs from his temples and disappears down the collar of his button-up to the muscles in his legs that protrude as his thighs strain to lift himself up and down. The hands that are on Mark’s hips slide up, palms against Mark’s abdomen, pushing his button-up all the way above his chest to expose his nipples, a dusty pink-brown that Johnny wishes he could’ve licked and sucked. He feels Mark’s body shifting beneath his hands. A violent tremble shakes Mark from head to toe when he moans loudly and almost loses rhythm. 

“That spot feel good, Markie?” Johnny asks, almost teasingly, smiling.

“Mhm.” Mark nods, and Johnny adjusts his position just slightly to give Mark an easier time aiming for his prostate. 

“There we go. Just like that. Good boy,” Johnny coos, as Mark builds up pace again. He finds his prostate again on the fourth drop, and the sound he makes is absolutely divine, just so perfect and so cute and Johnny can’t help but press his head back against the cushions and just watch Mark slowly wreck himself on Johnny’s dick.

“You feel so good, baby,” Johnny hums, and his voice breaks into a groan as Mark squeezes around his cock. 

“Y-You feel good too, daddy,” Mark replies, sounding almost like he’s out of breath. He peeks an eye open and sees Johnny watching him intently, eyes dark and oily, and he shyly looks away, or at least tries to, but the press of Johnny’s cock head against his prostate makes him forget what control is.

Mark’s thighs are beginning to hurt now, but the pleasure running up his spine and the heat building in his lower abdomen is more than enough to ignore that pain. He can feel his legs and torso tightening, his back arching impossibly deep to the point where it’s almost painful. The pleasure is building up quickly, and it must’ve been noticeable, because he feels Johnny take a vice grip on his hips and suddenly thrust up harshly into him.

Mark cries out loud, voice high and loud, the sound almost resounding against the walls. 

“So p-pretty,” Johnny stammers out. He’s beginning to lose control too, because as Mark gets closer and closer to orgasm, his body just feels insurmountably hotter as he squeezes around Johnny’s cock, and that’s beginning to make Johnny lose his focus. “Your body is so beautiful, Markie,” he says, as he slides his hands up Mark’s body once again until basically almost all of Mark is on display right in front of Johnny’s eyes. “Getting close, huh?”

Mark whimpers and nods, fingers flexing into the grip he has on Johnny’s sweater. The rhythm of his ups and downs is stuttering now. He has to rely almost entirely on Johnny thrusting up into him, too lost in his own pleasure.

“If you’re gonna come, just come,” Johnny says, running his hands up and down Mark’s abdomen and thighs, feeling the muscles underneath his skin flex and relax with each of his movements. It’s so beautiful, let alone erotic, watching how his body conforms just so he can have Johnny’s dick inside of him, pushing into that sweet spot inside of him, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body and making him shiver and tremble.

It only takes another several thrusts before Mark is throwing his head back and letting out a silent scream, body squeezing impossibly tightly and hotly around Johnny’s cock. Johnny works him through his orgasm, still thrusting up into that amazing heat, and Mark is pulsing so much around him, as if even now his body still wants Johnny inside of him. Mark is just coming to when Johnny hits his limit, and suddenly he’s coming, filling up Mark with his come, hot and white and enough to make Mark moan loudly, threatening to arouse him again.

“Good lord,” Johnny utters out when he can finally properly breathe again. Mark is collapsed against him, limbs weak and limp. But he’s nonetheless warm and satisfied, hugging onto Johnny tightly as Johnny carefully lifts him up, pulling himself out and nudging Mark off of him so he can go get some napkins or something.

When he comes back, Mark is still sitting there, body three-quarters turned away from Johnny as his arms are draped over the cushions. The hem of his button-up just barely covers his ass, but Johnny can already see droplets of come that’d dripped out of Mark, stark white against the suede.

“Move, Mark,” Johnny says, nudging Mark’s thigh. “Let me wipe the come off of the couch.”

Mark just grumbles, shakily shifting his limbs.

“Don’t be like that. If you don’t let me clean, then I won’t fuck you on the couch ever again. Or on any other piece of furniture besides the bed, for that matter.”

“Fine, Johnny,” Mark mumbles, and he moves to the other end of the couch. He tries to stretch himself out as much as he can given how much space he has, laying on his stomach with his legs folded, lazily watching Johnny wipe up whatever mess is on the cushions. Johnny glances at him. The entirety of Mark’s legs are exposed, the hem of his button-up riding up to expose his belly button. His cock, soft but still noticeably red, lies against his thigh, and his tie is still hanging around his neck, disheveled. Honestly, Johnny could probably grab Mark by his tie, kiss him, and fuck him on the couch again, but his better and older adult judgment says if he _ is _ going to fuck Mark on the couch again today, Mark should probably _ not _ be wearing his uniform that he will go to school in _ tomorrow. _No matter how much Johnny loves it.

Mark notices Johnny staring, and he wiggles his eyebrows. Slowly, his hands reach up and start to undo the buttons on his button-up one by one, and Johnny’s eyes can’t help but watch Mark’s hands.

Well shit, at least this time around he hopes he can get the damn button-up off of him before any bodily fluids get on it.

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey laughed every time i used 'daddy' in this fic


End file.
